Jin Kisaragi X Etielle (Wonderful World)
Description 2 Fighters! NO RESEARCH! 60 Seconds! Melee!!!! Who would win in a fight between Jin Kisaragi of BlazBlue and Etielle of Wonderful World? Find out in 60 quick seconds! Interlude 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! 1! MINUTE! MELEE!!! PRESS START SELECT YOUR CHARACTER! (PLAYER ONE CHOOSES Jin Kisaragi) (PLAYER TWO CHOOSES Etielle) LET'S ROCK? BURN, BABY! / Uh, one sec... (BURN, BABY! selected...) Beginning (Cues Boss Fight 1 - Kid Icarus Uprising) Knight: We gotta stop them! Neva: Ryuuza-San! Are you sure this will work? This is only Eti-Chan's first taste of blood! Ryuuza: Knowing that kid and her hard work... I'm sure it could pay off... Neva: I hope so... Lemius: C'mon, Corona-Chan! We have to support Onii-San and the group! Corona: Right! Say, Lemius-San, aren't we missing someone? Lemius: Uh... I don't know... Etielle: (Pant, pant, pant...) W-wait! You're missing someone! (Demon roars.) A demonic entity was at large, and Etielle was a possible target. Etielle: Uuu... OK! Calm down...! I wasn't accepted for nothing! I have to prove myself! (Demon appears before Etielle) Etielle: Um... I'm actually a very strong girl who is part of a group o- (SLASH!) Etielle: (whimpering) SHING!!! Etielle: ... Huh? (Cues Cross Channel - Starry Heavens) Etielle looked up at a man in blue, not realizing the punishment the low self esteemed sixteen year old is about to go through. Etielle: Thank you sir... Jin: Quit the brown nosing kid! You're a Knight, right?! Etielle: Why yes... I'm relieved you knew... Jin: I SAID QUIT THE DAMN BROWN NOSING!! If you happen to be like the rest of your Knight friends, you are to fight like the rest of them! I can't believe I saved a mere kid knight In-Training FOR NOTHING!!! As Jin tried to walk away, Etielle pointed her sword at the former Major of the NOL Etielle: Hey. I didn't come here to fight you, but if that is what it takes to get back to my group, I, WILL KILL YOU. Jin, finally understanding where Etielle is coming from, simply looked down, and shook his head in regret. (Cues Blazblue Continuum Shift - Alexandrite - Makoto Nanaya Theme) Jin: Fine. But this is a battle to the death; understood? The Fight THIS BATTLE IS ABOUT TO EXPLODE! FIGHT! 59.9-56: As the fight began, Jin knew right away that Etielle was at another level from him, speed, and strength wise. All he could do is block, knowing he can't make an opening... 55.9-53.7: Jin used a Barrier Break, and slashed Etielle, and started flurries of slashing. 53.6-50.2: As Jin was was being blocked, Etielle found an opening and combo broke Jin's attacks, and combo like mad. Jin had too little to risk another Barrier Break; he had to take a lot of Damage... 50.1-46-5: As the battle was aerial, Jin suddenly felt cold; not because he was dying (Though he might as well...), but some energy around him that is so freezing, it was below zero. Jin was shivering, but Etielle was fine. He had no choice but to use his Barrier Break now... 46.4-43.5: Jin: (Damn, you're one hell of a bitch...) 43.4-40.9: Jin tried a freezing technique on his Icy double; he did this until he had no meter left. Jin knew Etielle would have to break free sooner of later... 40.8-27.6: Jin waited awhile, wondering why his adversary wasn't breaking free, then he remembered the aura of cold around the arena while he was being juggled. Satisfied, Etielle broke free, full power on her sword, and Jin was starting to feel like a Fang of Ice numbed most of his body, and it needs to wake up, NOW. 33.2-28.5: Jin: (CRAP! That whole duration will cost me!) 27.5-9.5: Jin Activated his Overdrive, Frost End, and kept layering Ice to recruit the energy he lost. After the process of Overdrive, he got at best, 69%. adding to the fact that he kept adding layers with his prison of ice... 9.4-5.496: Ultimately, Etielle Broke free, and both were at Max Power, Appropriate requirements. It is now EPIC OHKO TIME... 5.495-2.84: Jin tried to use Arctic Dungeon, but was interrupted by Etielle's Faster than ordinary fencing. Jin had no power left, and Etielle sent him flying. 2.84-0.1: The Rookie Knight summoned a huge gale and with Jin, completely unable to move, was frozen as a result of Jin's ultimate doom... (Blazblue Continuum Shift - Alexandrite - Makoto Nanaya Theme Ends.) K.O.! Ryuuza, Lemius, and even Neva all came back for Etielle, who was tired after her fight with Jin, and before collapsing, Ryuuza hugged her as she too was wasted after the fight. Ryuuza: ... She's still alive. Set a course back to camp, all units draw back; I should've trusted you three in the first place; for that, I feel regret about us leaving her behind. Lemius: Don't worry, Onii-San! At least she's still alive; that's all that counts! Corona: At least we came back before she was murdered! Neva: Mmm. I believe that Youngblood might have a destiny to Fight along with us one day.. Now, if you'll excuse me, I gotta lead MY men out of here. See you around, guys! Knight: Master Ryuuza, the bed is almost ready for Etielle. Should we put her there? Ryuuza: Very well... If it means comforting her by my sister, and Corona-San, do it. Lemius: I'll do my best, Onii-San! Corona: You can count on me! Ryuuza: Thanks guys... I'll carry the Rookie on my back for now. Ungh... Hmph! Is the Futon ready? Knight: I think so... Ryuuza: I'll take it from here. You guys get back to base. Everyone else: Yes Sir! Corona: Wait... I see someone, a corpse... Lemius: Who is that man...? And did he get killed before Etielle-Chan collapsed...? Results/Credits THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS... Etielle: (ZZZ...) ETIELLE! Fight By BMHKain Jin Kisaragi is from BlazBlue: owned by arc system works. Etielle is from Wonderful World: owned by Ainefill. Boss Fight 1 is from Kid Icarus Uprising: owned by Nintendo/Project Sora Starry Heavens is from Cross Channel: owned by Flying Shine, and 5pb. Alexandrite is from BlazBlue Continuum Shift (NOT to be confused with any other version.): Owned by arc system works. Preview GET READY FOR THE NEXT BATTLE!!! Category:Doujin vs Official based One Minute Melee Category:Ice Manipulators Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Fighting Game' themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees